


There's Hell Tomorrow

by itsnothingspecial



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Dream & Tubbo are orphans, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, don't tell Techno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnothingspecial/pseuds/itsnothingspecial
Summary: Dream and Tubbo have lost everything but each other. Together they search for a new place to call home, but nature can be unforgiving and make it that much harder for them.Btw, Sbi will be making an appearance. You can probably guess why.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 139





	There's Hell Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Winter clutches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925519) by [HitTheWall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitTheWall/pseuds/HitTheWall). 



> This was an impulse post. I’m a very slow writer and only have a vague idea on how this is gonna go, but I rather post something that will take me forever to finish then never post anything at all :P

Dream hums a random tune in a poor attempt to block out the crying while rummaging through the debris, searching for anything of use. He’s trying his best, but the longer he goes without finding anything and listening to the crying only get louder, all Dream wants is to break down in tears too.

He can’t, though, is the problem. Not yet. Doing nothing but crying in self-pity of his and his brother’s misfortune will do nothing to help them.

So Dream stops and breathes until his heart is calm again and the tears are reigned in because he’s almost done going through the rubble and will soon go back to calm his distressed little brother.

He closes his eyes and the wreckage around him disappears. For a few blissful seconds Dream pretends he isn’t where he is, he’s not under the circumstances that he is. He’s just a kid looking all stupid for standing in the middle of the village pathway with his eyes closed, but it doesn’t matter because the sun on his face is warm and the breeze ruffling his hair is refreshing.

That fantasy is ingrained in his mind for all of five seconds until he opens his eyes again. Then he’s back to holding back tears and kicking pieces of cobblestone and burnt wooden planks that once made up his home. His efforts weren’t proving to be beneficial.

The next large chunk of stone he has to move is a little heavier than the previous ones he could just shove to the side. Dream almost just decides that whatever is under it isn’t worth the trouble until he crouches down and takes a look.

Once he sees what’s underneath the rock and concludes that he can’t reach it with his arm, Dream stands up and dusts himself off. It takes him several tries, but eventually he’s able to lift the large slab high enough for him to get under and push it over with his shoulder.

Dream’s arms are left feeling like jelly and he’s breathing a little heavy. However, his face breaks out in a tired grin when he picks up the dusted black and yellow plush. 

"Tubbo’s gonna love this," he mutters to himself, staring into the black-dyed wool eyes of the thing before adding it to his inventory. He needs to wash it before giving it to Tubbo.

Breezing through the last of the remains, Dream only manages to find his old wooden sword that he never threw away despite having upgraded to using a stone axe (which was now lost) and a compass.

When Dream spots the small iron trinket he stumbles to his knees in front of it, hands hurrying to pick it up and inspect the damage done to it.

He releases a breath when he sees the needle still working despite all the small dents in the compass.It points right at his chest, but really it’s pointing to the center of where the house used to stand. The lodestone being buried several feet underground so that it could never be removed.

_"This is so you never get lost. So you can always find your way back home no matter where you are."_

That’s what Dream’s father had said to him when he clasped the necklace holding the compass around his neck. It had been a birthday gift sometime after he’d been allowed to leave the house by himself. It definitely wasn’t the best gift he’d received at the moment, but now Dream is grateful for the item. It gives him a semblance of home. Or what’s left of it.

Dream quickly stands back up, pockets the compass and heads straight to Tubbo. The only family he has left…

_Stop. Don’t think about them._

_Tubbo needs you right now. Tubbo. Tubbo. Tubbo. There isn’t anyone else other than Tubbo that you should be thinking about._

He repeats that mantra over and over again, not letting anything other than the present distract him. He needs to be strong, needs to think about what he plans to do next not about his past life. Because that’s what it is, it’s all in the past. Nothing matters more than now and–

"Dream!"

The little brunette is up and running the rest of the distance between them and hugging the blond around the waist as soon as he walks out of the ring of debris. Dream catches his crying little brother and rubs his back soothingly.

"Tubbo, hey, it’s okay. I’m back. I was just checking for some stuff, but I’m done now. I’ve got a surprise gift for you. I, um," he chokes, not knowing what else to say. What else is there to say? He’s still just a kid, only a few years older than Tubbo. He has no idea how to comfort someone who’s lost… everything.

Tubbo thankfully doesn’t say anything back, just continues crying, the front of Dream’s starting to dampen. Dream looks around, purposely skimming over the dozens of other ruined houses around them and the few villagers still searching and crying over what’s been lost.

They have to leave. Dream doesn’t want to stick around and converse with the people who are just as torn apart as them. All the crying and depression hanging in the air is only making it harder and harder for Dream to keep it together.

And he needed to keep it together.

Looking down at Tubbo, Dream gently pries his arms away from his torso, instead to take the little boy’s hand in his and start off in the direction of the river their village used as a source of water.

It’s a bit of a struggle to get Tubbo to follow for a bit before he eventually gives in. The crying doesn’t stop, and it’s starting to get on Dream’s nerves, taking every single ounce in him to keep himself from lashing out, knowing that yelling would only make things worse.

Finally, reaching the river, Dream crouches down near the edge, droplets of water hitting his knees every now and then. He looks over to Tubbo, who sat down next to him, and starts to calm down from his wailing. Still sniffling and hiccuping, he watches as Dream pulls out a familiar plush.

Tubbo immediately reaches out for it, only for Dream to hold it out of reach.

"I want the bee," Tubbo starts to cry again.

"Shh, shh. Don’t cry, Tubbo. I’m just gonna give Mister Bee a bath, see?" Dream lowers the bee into the water and starts lightly rubbing the dirt and ash off it. Out of the corner of his eye he keeps track of Tubbo, making sure he doesn’t get close enough to the edge for him to fall in the water

When he’s done, Tubbo thankfully having calmed down, Dream pulls the bee from the stream and squeezes the water out it.

"Look." He holds the cleaned bee out for Tubbo. "He’s all clean now, but he’s still wet. Why not you fly him around to help him dry faster, like this." Dream starts swinging the been around and doing lip trills.

Tubbo jumps up and pulls on Dream’s arm holding the bee. "Bee’s not a plane! Give me, give me!"

With a laugh Dream finally gives in. "Just don’t drop him or he’ll get all dirty and I’ll have to wash him again, okay?"

He gets no response, but he doesn’t need one. Tubbo goes between hugging the bee to making it fly around and Dream is so relieved to see his younger brother buzzing aroundwith energy.

While Tubbo spins in circles playing with Bee, Dream looks down the river as far as he can. He thinks he remembers there being another village somewhere in that direction. He doesn’t know how far but he’s sure they need to head that direction. East.

"Let’s go, Tubbo." Dream holds his hand out for Tubbo to grab.

Tubbo tilts his head, but takes his hand. "Where are we going?" He hugs Bee tightly to his chest.

Dream smiles down at Tubbo, then redirects his eyes straight ahead. "We’re going on an adventure, Tubbo."

**Author's Note:**

> I learned the phrase lip trills and I don’t think I used it correctly
> 
> also might change the title and summary later cuz they suck ass and I just wanted to post this
> 
> First chapter is kinda boring, but I think next will be much more interesting. I'll try to update as fast as I can


End file.
